


Worry

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [15]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, series: crackalackalicious, tf's are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Soundwave is very protective of his kiddos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Frenzy  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Poor Soundwave. A prompt from lady_katana4544: Soundwave - protective daddy mode over Frenzy (Either set off by comments from certain Rangers or accidentally discovering what Mikaela did to Frenzy in the first movie)

Soundwave looked up from his book, smiling as Frenzy came charging into the Playroom at a full run. The smile was gone in an instant as a heavy wave of negative emotion stuck him. Surprised, Soundwave prodded Frenzy, but he was too busy giggling and hiding behind a recliner to notice. The giggling also suggested the… anger and -was that disgust or dislike?- was not from his creation.

Soundwave scanned the room, eyes finally landing on a Ranger reading at one of the tables. Listening for only a moment made Soundwave’s spark pulse in protective anger and a touch of paranoia. The human was unlikely to do anything to Frenzy, or any of the other younglings, but his dislike was intense, as was his desire to simply be _away_ from Frenzy in particular.

_Frenzy._

_Shh! I’m hidin’, Dad._

Soundwave raised an eyebrow, as so far, no one had come into the Playroom looking for Frenzy, who giggled again, causing another wave of dislike and negativity to slam into Soundwave from the human.

Soundwave frowned, watching the human. This had to be stopped. Soundwave knew himself well enough to know that if anyone attacked his younglings, a beating from Barricade was going to be the very least of their problems. Which put him in an awkward spot. What would happen if he accidentally killed a human while protecting his creation? He needed to talk to Prime.

Soundwave watched Frenzy creep out from behind the recliner, edging closer to him. Not for attention, but because the furniture sheltered him from view of the door. Soundwave tried to block out the negativity, but the human was watching Frenzy now, and Soundwave felt… twitchy.

Frenzy came within reach, and Soundwave reached down, scooping his creation into his arms, and sitting back.

“Dad!”

The human’s eyes met Soundwave’s, and he stared right back, cuddling Frenzy close, possessive and protective. Frenzy squirmed, but Soundwave ignored his protests until the human’s cheeks colored and his face was tucked back into his magazine.

_Dad! Lemme go! He’s gonna find me sittin’ right here in the open!_

Soundwave growled low, arms tightening, and Frenzy finally seemed to realize something was wrong. Cocking his head a moment, Frenzy slipped his arms around Soundwave’s neck for a hug. _It’ll be ok. Whatever it is. We’re safe now._

Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement, not at all believing they were ‘safe’. He accepted Frenzy’s kiss to his cheek, then released the youngling to play.

He could not concentrate on his book anymore, so Soundwave focused on telepathically watching his creations as they played Hide-n-Seek with the other younglings, his spark still pulsing uneasily in his chest.


End file.
